Stuck In Arendelle
by Pieland24
Summary: What happens when Matt is transported to Arendelle? How will he get home? Will he want to? Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Frozen story, the idea had been bugging me. There will be many video game references throughout the story because I'm a nerd... Anyway I hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own Frozen**

* * *

The first thing he realized was the throbbing pain in his head. His eyes adjusted and he took in his surroundings. He heard laughter and music in the distance and followed the sounds. Many people were gathered in what appeared to be the center of town. He received confused looks from the people and he looked down at his attire. He was sporting a battered t-shirt and jeans, accompanied by black sneakers. Everyone else was wearing very outdated clothing.

"Must be a reenactment." He mumbled, making his way through the crowd who had turned their attention to the entrance of a marvelous castle. This is starting to look familiar…

"All hail the Queen!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Realization hits him as soon he sees the queen. He's still trying to make since of this when he feels something nudge his shoulder.

"You got a problem mister?"

"Dude, calm yourself." The man drew back his arm but before he could reach Matt jumped out of the way. Everyone's attention had turned to him once again, including the queen. The man was ready to attack again when the queen herself stopped him and guards swarmed the area.

" Are you okay?" She asked handing the man over to her guards.

"Yes, sort of. Actually, no, I'm not okay. This is all really fucked up. I shouldn't even be here. I must be dreaming." Matt began pacing the ground, ignoring the gasps at his foul language. Somehow he has been sent to the fictional kingdom of Arendelle, which shouldn't even be possible. The throbbing in his head increased and he feels himself beginning to black out. He quickly falls to the ground.

"Oh good, you're awake." He turns his head to see Elsa sitting next to him.

"This is ridiculous…" Rubbing his head, he tries to get out of bed but Elsa pushes him back down.

"You need to rest." He wasn't that tired, and he still needed to figure out how to get home.

"Listen, I appreciate whatever you did for me, but I really need to leave. Like, right now, so if you'll excuse me." Matt got up despite her protests and started looking for his shoes.

"You could at least tell me your name." Elsa crossed her arms as she watched him search.

"Matt. Now would kindly tell me where my damn shoes are?" She points to the corner of the room and stifles a giggle.

"I'm so glad you find this amusing." He snarls. He reaches for the door when he feels tugging at his sleeve.

"Do you even know where you're going?" He ponders the question for a bit, trying to rack his brain for anything helpful. He slouches and shuts the door in defeat.

"I'm completely lost." Elsa gives him a sympathetic look and motions for him to sit down on bed.

"You're attire is very, unusual." She said as she eyed his jeans. He looked down at his tattered pants and sighed. He grabbed his baseball cap off the night table and put it on.

"Looks like I'm stuck in the damned place, for awhile at least. Might as well take a look around." Elsa gives him a small smile as she leads him to the kitchen.

* * *

"This is so different from the movie." Matt had seen every inch of the castle and was impressed at how enormous it was in real life, or dream. Whatever this was. They had stopped at the training grounds, watching the guards practice.

"Wow, they're awful! You haven't went to war lately, have you?" Elsa smacks his arm and shakes her head.

"I agree they aren't the best…" Matt laughs and walks toward the men. He had played many videogames and could probably beat anyone of these men.

"Matt, what are you doing?" She yelled, but Matt already had a sword in his hand.

"No offense, but you guys blow." The men started yelling insults at him and raised their swords. Matt laughed obnoxiously at the sight and stood in the middle of them.

"Let's say you're the only hope for man kind and you have to defeat a certain demon king and save the princess, or in this case the queen." He motions towards Elsa and wiggles his eyebrows. Some of the men laughed while others scoffed as Matt continued his speech. "Now, let's pretend I'm the ever so evil demon king, and you," he pointed his sword to a young looking man and gestured him to come forward. "You will be our valiant hero. What's your name dude?"

"Oliver, sir." He unsheathed his sword and prepared to attack. "Remember Oliver, the world is at stake, so don't fuck this up." Matt raised his sword and the man copied his movement. This was very different than holding a Wii remote and swinging in every direction. There wasn't even a safety strap. He gulped nervously; hoping his many hours of Zelda would come in handy, and waited for the man to attack first. His opponent jabbed at his heart and Matt quickly jumped out of the way. Oliver saw his opportunity and thrusted his sword at Matt's side. Matt sidestepped as the tip of the sword grazed his side. "Shit." He breathed as pain soared up his side. The soldiers cheered and Oliver was too busy gloating; Matt saw his chance. With his back turned, Matt kicked Oliver's legs causing him to fall on his front. Kicking his sword, Matt stood over him and whispered "Game over, try again?" He offered a hand, which the man took. All of the men applauded causing Matt to blush.

"Where did you learn that?" One of them said.

"You should teach us!" Another shouted, other men nodding in agreement. Matt sheathed his sword when an older man of the bunch walked up to him. He was decorated with armor. His face had a deep scar right below his right eyebrow. He was tall and muscular looked fragile. He eyed Matt and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Matt's heart.

"Fight me." His deep voice was intimidating. He held eye contact until Matt looked down. Ignoring the pain in his side he grabbed his sword and raised it, the older man copied. This was like a boss battle that Matt knew he would lose. Moments passed and neither of them had made a move. The man wasn't dumb, he had to be a high rank among the soldiers. Matt grew restless and thrusted his sword forward. His opponent smirked and Matt knew he screwed himself over. The man slashed Matt's sword out of his hands and hit his chest with the butt of his sword. Matt cursed and landed with a thud, clutching at his chest. The man stuck his weapon inches from Matt's head and walked away, his men applauding. Elsa rushed over to Matt and sent a servant for bandages.

"Are you alright?" Matt inspected his shirt, which was spotted in blood. The cut wasn't very deep but would probably require stitches. He was escorted to the castle with the help of Oliver and Elsa. A doctor was called and tended to Matt while Elsa left to attend a meeting. Oliver stayed by his side.

"You really took a beating out there." He said smugly. Matt glared at him and flinched while the doctor finished the stitching. "Please hold still."

"Yeah well, that was the first time I've used a real sword." Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"Lying is a sin, you know. You were pretty decent against me." Matt scoffed. "It's the truth. I'm just lucky I guess." He was lucky; he could've been killed. He grimaced at his newly stitched side and let out a sigh. The doctor told him to change the bandages every few hours and left, leaving the two men by themselves.

"You didn't have to stay with me. I'm a big boy." Oliver chuckled and went to the door. "But thanks." He nodded and left. Matt's stomach rumbled and he got up slowly and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"No peanut butter?" Matt had been raiding the kitchen after his humiliating beat down. He finally found the bread and made a ham sandwich and began to wander around the castle. After minutes of roaming hallways he stumbled upon the library. Hoping there might be a book of how to get home he decided to take a look around. The room was huge; cases of books lined every wall. There was a chessboard and couch in one corner of the room, along with a desk and some stray papers. Matt traced his fingers along the dusty shelves, trying to find something that had legends or myths in the title.

"Oh my god." He mumbled when he saw Romeo and Juliet. Memories of freshmen year flooded his mind. His English teacher had forced him to read the thing, but all he remembered was the star-crossed lovers ended up dying along with other people, which made the book somewhat bearable.

"That's a great book." He jumped at the voice behind him. Anna was staring from the doorway.

"You think this is great?" Matt rose in front of his face. "People say it's a love story, but I beg to differ." He replaced the book on the dusty shelve and continued his search. "I think it's a tale of two stupid kids who want to get in each pants and end up killing people and themselves, but everyone's entitled to their own opinion." Anna gave him a confused look as he made his way to the door.

"Hey wait! My sister told me about you and your amazing swordsmanship and how she's going to appoint you as her Royal Guard." Anna said excitedly. Matt stopped walking and turned to face her.

"What?" This can't be happening. He wasn't suited to be a soldier, let a lone the queen's personal guard. He began pacing the floor; this was too much, like a bad acid trip. Matt stormed out of the room, leaving a shocked Anna behind. Racing up the stairs he finally reached his room. Slamming the door, he jumped on the bed and tried to make since of the crazy situation he was in. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out his cell phone, which was cracked after his sparring session. He threw it across the room and let out a frustrated groan. He lied in silence for a few minutes when he heard a knock.

"What?" A servant opened the door and present Matt with a set of clothes.

"The Queen insisted that you wear these to dinner."

"Yeah well maybe I don't wanna go to dinner." His stomach growled suggesting otherwise. The servant placed the clothes on the foot of the bed and left. Matt began stripping and put on a navy blue tunic, tan pants, and brown leather boots. He studied himself in the mirror. After attempting to flatten his hair he headed down to the dining hall. In the middle of the room sat a beautiful mahogany table with a seemingly endless supply of food. Elsa sat at the end of the table with Anna adjacent to her. Matt sat across from Anna and didn't take his eyes off the plate in front of him.

"So Matt, where are you from?" Elsa asked taken aback by his appetite. He had already eaten the contents of his plate and was getting seconds. Matt swallowed before answering.

"I come from the good land of U.S.A." The sisters looked puzzled at his answer causing Matt to laugh. "America. I'm from America. Under Canada, above South America." Elsa nodded but Anna still looked confused. Matt continued to scarf down his food while the women watched in awe. Elsa coughed nervously and told a servant to bring out dessert. A plate of chocolate was brought out and Matt's eyes lit up.

"I hope you're not too busy tomorrow night." Anna said as she stuffed her face, earning a disapproving look from her sister.

"Actually I planned on sleeping, probably all day. And eating, definitely eating." He finished off his drink and lounged back in his chair.

"Well I, we, were hoping you could join us at the ball." Elsa said, her face turning a light shade of red.

"A ball? Listen, I've been to many dances, and there are things I wish I could unsee." One night he witnessed four girls grinding on each other. Other boys had enjoyed the sight but it had ruined dances for Matt. He shuddered at the mental image. "I don't dance the same way you guys do. It's…complicated." Anna scoffed and opened her mouth to say something but yelped when Elsa kicked her under the table.

"We wouldn't expect you to dance." She glanced at Anna before continuing. "But it would be good for you to get to know everyone." Matt tapped his chin and stood up. "Okay fine, as long as there's food I'll be there." He might as well take advantage of this opportunity. He bid the sisters goodnight and went up to his room. He tore off the tunic and boots, changed his bandages and fell back on the bed waiting for sleep to take him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own Frozen or Zelda.**

* * *

Matt got up early the next day and realized how sore he was. His side ached and his bandages where soaked in crimson. He carefully removed his nightshirt and unwrapped the bandages. Slowly, he wrapped a new set of cloth around his stomach and studied his handiwork in the mirror. Nodding in approval he slipped on his tunic and pants, strapping his sword to his hip. Grabbing his baseball cap, he walked to the kitchen. Later that day he had to go to the training grounds to help with the new recruits. He groaned at the thought of him teaching anyone. Upon entering the kitchen a wave of stench hit him. He wrinkled his nose and coughed at the smell. Something was on fire and the cooks were scattering around trying to find something to extinguish it. Black smoke filled the room causing his eyes to water. Matt managed to grab and apple in the commotion and fled from the scene.

He ate as he walked back to his room; the castle wasn't as busy when the sun wasn't up. Matt had noticed ships arriving in the fjord and assumed they were here for the ball. He sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his temples. This was all so different. He never slept in such a large bed, or even used a real sword. He observed his room, which was almost half the size of his house. The walls were painted dark blue, almost black. Paintings were scattered on the walls. A good-sized window was to his left overlooking the fjord. A mirror the size of Matt rested in the corner. Strapping on his boots he went to the grounds and noticed the rather large group of soldiers. When Matt got there he noticed Elsa, who smiled and waved when she saw him. He swore he saw her blush, but thought he was seeing things. He waved back and looked at the soldiers in training. All of them were at attention in presence of the queen. The older man that Matt had fought the day before appeared beside Elsa, Matt assumed he must be a General. He eyed Matt as he approached.

"Good morning Matt. This is General Thomas." Matt offered a hand. The gestured caused Thomas to scoff. "Dude it's okay, I washed my hands." Thomas proceeded to glare at him and Matt smirked back. Elsa cleared her throat and continued. "You will be in charge of training these new recruits." Matt looked at the nervous group of soldiers and plastered on a smile. He really had no idea what to do and was going off of game tutorials, which he skipped most of the time. Elsa turned to leave and said over her shoulder "And don't forget about the ball tonight." He watched as she made her way back inside.

"Okay ladies, listen up." Matt jumped at the General's booming voice. "Today we will be learning the basics of combat. You will be instructed by this man." He pointed toward Matt. There were a few laughs in the crowd. Matt wasn't very muscular and cursed himself for not participating in gym class. "Don't be too hard on him." The General smirked and sauntered to the castle. Sighing, he turned his cap backwards and unsheathed his sword.

"How many of you know how to use this?" The majority of the group raised their hands. "Great, everyone get a partner and practice disarming." Many sighed and cursed under their breath as Matt observed, occasionally correcting footing and posture. He wasn't used to people actually listening to him. "Always wait for your opponent to attack first, you'll have the advantage." Matt heard a shriek and immediately rushed over to see a woman on the ground, blood trickling from her arm. A redheaded man was standing above her with a smile on his face.

"What the hell dude? I know you have no soul, but seriously?" Matt pushed him out of the way and tended to the girl. "Are you okay?" She nodded and winced when he tried to touch her arm. He sent someone to get bandages while he tore off part of his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding. "She deserved it. What does she think she's doing here anyway? Who ever heard of a woman joining the guard?" A voice called behind him. Matt was shaking in anger. He stood up and faced the man with his sword ready. He had a few inches on Matt and was definitely more brawny. "Do you ever shut up?" He raised an eyebrow at Matt's attitude. Laughing bitterly he raised his weapon. Matt charged without hesitation but the ginger blocked his attack with ease. Before regaining his balance Matt saw a fist coming for his face and ducked. His side screamed with pain causing Matt to drop his sword. The redhead smiled greedily and swiped at his head. Before he could dodge he heard voices shouting. The next thing he saw was a sword heading for his face.

"Stop this instance!" The General ran out to the scene and grabbed the man by the arm. "What the hell are you thinking? You could've killed him!" He dragged the man off to the castle where the queen would decide his punishment. Matt let out a shaky breath and wiped the sweat from his brow. He checked his side for any sign of blood but was clean. "I think that's enough for today." He nodded to the soldiers and trudged to the castle.

* * *

"You like him don't you?" Anna teased and laughed at the sight of her sister's crimson face. Elsa stuck her nose deeper into the book she was attempting to read. Anna had never seen her sister act the way she does when Matt's around; the same way Anna is around Kristoff. Before Anna had barged in she had been merely observing Matt, nothing else. She was fascinated by him, the he talked, the way he dressed; he was so, _different._ Anna waved a hand in front of Elsa's face, snapping her out of the trance she was in. "No. He's just a friend." She said with confidence. Anna giggled and peered out the window looking down upon the training ground. "So why are you appointing him as your personal guard tonight?" Elsa gulped nervously. She had no need for a bodyguard to be honest. She could take care of herself. The sound of yelling pulled her attention back to the window. "What?" Anna gasped at the sight. A man lingered over Matt and was raising his sword. She saw General Thomas intervene before he could get seriously injured and Anna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What's wrong?" Elsa rushed to her sister's side and gazed out the window. Her eyes widened at the sight of Matt on the ground. She noticed General Thomas dragging a man behind him.

"I have to get down there." She didn't wait for Anna to follow.

"Thomas what happened?" Thomas roughly pulled the man in front of him. "You're majesty, this man tried to kill Matthew." The man sneered at Elsa and she sent him a paralyzing glare. "Is he okay?" Thomas nodded and Elsa sighed gratefully. "Good. Send him to the dungeon. He will have plenty of time to think about what he's done." Thomas smiled and steered the crazed man to the dungeon. Elsa turned her head when the door opened revealing a battered Matt. His tunic was torn and covered in dirt and dried blood. His face was covered in dust; he had a fresh cut below his left eye. Elsa gasped at the sight and rushed over to him.

"Matt, you look terrible!" He raised his eyebrows at her comment. "Thanks, I try. Do you think I could maybe take a bath or something?"

"Of course! I'll have someone make a bath ready." He smiled thankfully and followed Elsa to the bathroom. Gerda already had the water running by the time they got there and Matt thanked her. Without thinking he tore off his tunic and Elsa could feel heat rushing to her face at the sight of his bare chest. He unwrapped his bandages and went to take off his pants when Elsa yelped in surprise.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He smirked mischievously, although his cheeks were tinted pink. Elsa muttered an apology and quickly fled the room burying her head in her hands.

* * *

Matt had finished washing and was now staring at himself in the mirror. His brown locks were getting long, coming past his ears. He also needed to shave; he never liked having stubble. He traced the freshly cut scar below his eye and sighed. His ached and was practically begging for rest, but he had to attend that stupid ball. He wrapped a towel around his waist and peeked his head out of the door, making sure no one was in the hallway. Seeing the coast was clear he made a run for his room. His bare feet thudded against the carpeted floor. He successfully reached his room and quickly shut the door. He noticed a pile of clothes on the bed. He got dressed and made his way downstairs. The sound of music lured him to the ballroom where Anna greeted him. She was wearing a red dress that stopped below her shins. Her hair was in a bun and she had the remains of chocolate on the corner of her mouth. Matt chuckled at the sight.

"Matt! I'm glad you made it! Elsa's been looking for you." Anna practically dragged him through the crowd of people. They finally reached Elsa who stood in the front of the room. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her sister, a smile quickly forming on her face as she saw whom she was pulling behind her. Elsa was wearing her iconic blue ice dress with her hair braided over her shoulder. She noticed Matt's gaze and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"There are a lot of people here." Matt took in the sight in front of him. In the middle of the floor were people dancing, some better than others. The rest were mingling off to the side. Many people nursed a drink in their hand. Anna nudged his shoulder and gestured him to the dance floor. "I told you I don't dance." She grabbed is arm and pulled him forward. He threw Elsa a pleading look, but she just laughed. Once on the floor Matt panicked. "It's time to junior high this shit." The song was rather slow, so Matt carefully rested his hands on Anna's hips and started swaying back and forth, wondering if it was possible to die from embarrassment. Anna giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

"See? You can dance." Matt chuckled nervously. He was too focused on the ground to notice everyone watching them. "If you think this is good you should see me when I'm under the influence." Anna giggled and laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to shuffle back and forth. Moments of comfortable silence passed between them until the song finally ended. Matt wiped his hands on his pants and excused himself in search of a drink. He found a server and stole of glass of red wine. He had had a few sips under his parent's watch, but this stuff was terrible. He forced himself to swallow the sour liquid and shuddered. He heard laughter behind him and turned to see a drunken Oliver stumbling over to him. He had seen all kinds of drunk, but this was different. Oliver couldn't walk in a straight line for the life of him, but his words weren't slurred. His eyes weren't bloodshot and he looked completely sober. He draped an arm around Matt, who could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Matthew, just the person I wanted to see." Matt faked a smile and removed Oliver's arm from his shoulder. "Yeah, what's up? You seem to be enjoying yourself." Oliver just nodded and opened his mouth to say something when Anna came out of nowhere. She grabbed his arm despite to his protests and led him to Elsa. "Dude, if you pull any harder you'll rip my arm out!" They practically jogged through the hordes of people. She pushed Matt towards Elsa, who almost tripped over his feet. He groaned and slowly pushed his body off the floor. Elsa had her hand over her mouth. Matt sent her a glare and stood next to her.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" The music stopped abruptly and everyone turned their attention to the queen. Matt looked down to see Anna giving him a thumbs up. He smiled nervously and nodded.

"We have a very special guest from America with us tonight." She gestured towards Matt. The crowd was silent. "I have decided he is worthy enough to be my personal guard." The crowd clapped, seeming uninterested in the speech and eager to return to the party. Matt stood in shock.

"That's it? No 'I herby declare you awesome enough to by my royal protector'?" Elsa looked puzzled and Matt sighed and threw his hands up out of frustration. The band started playing again and everyone returned to what they were doing. This was different than the fairy tales. He turned to leave but Elsa grabbed his arm. Her eyes were full of concern, ignored them as he tried to free himself. Pain shot throughout his arm she quickly let go. "Matt, I'm so sorry." Waving her off, he left the ballroom as quickly as his legs would carry him. He hadn't realized how tired he was. Dragging his feet up the stairs, he willed his body to keep going. Once in his room he collapsed on the bed. He quickly passed out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

He had been lying motionless for what seemed like hours. The sun was already up, its rays peeking through the window. A groan escaped his lips as he willed himself out of bed. He glanced at himself in the mirror and almost laughed at his appearance. His hair stuck out in all directions, a beard was beginning to show, and his body was covered in bruises. Putting on a fresh set of bandages, he grabbed his boots and slipped on a tunic and pants, accompanied by a backwards cap. He jumped at the knock at his door.

"What?" There was a pause. He sighed and opened the door, revealing Anna who was in mid-knock. "Elsa needs you. I mean, not _need_ you, but requests your presence." She smiled sweetly and he held back a chuckle. "Take me away." He held out his arm, which she took eagerly.

"So why does Elsa need me at this time of day?" Matt was never one for getting up early; even if he were awake he would rather be relaxing in bed. "You're her personal guard! You're supposed to guard her." That sounded reasonable enough. They reached a pair of doors and Anna knocked three times.

"Come in." Matt followed Anna and was taken aback by the clutter. Papers littered the room. What he assumed was Elsa's desk had been taken over by unopened envelopes. He was too distracted by the mess to hear the sisters talking.

"Right Matt?" He looked up and saw the pair staring at him. He opened his mouth and shut it quickly. Anna had her arms crossed and raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer. "Uh, right." Elsa groaned and Anna laughed. "Anna, I told you I'm not going to see any suitors." Matt swore she stole a glance at him. Yes, Elsa was beautiful, and yes they were both single. There was the whole 'is this real life or am I in a comma' factor. He refused to have any romantic relationship with her or anyone here. "They at least have the right to spend time with you! You might even like them." Anna insisted, but Elsa rubbed her temples and motioned her to leave. Anna yelled in frustration and slammed the door.

"You didn't need me to clean, did you?" Elsa looked at her desk and sighed. "Sorry about the mess, I've been busy the past few months." She grabbed an envelope and scoffed. "You wouldn't believe how many suitors request to see me." He watched in amazement as she froze the papers in frustration. She continued to look through papers as Matt sat down in front of her desk. They sat in silence except for the sound of papers being ripped occasionally. Matt had fallen asleep four times and was always jerked awake when Elsa kicked his chair.

"I have better things to do than just sit here and watch you rip up letters you know." Elsa glanced up from her work and glared. "Oh please, what else would you do?" He paused. There was no TV, no internet, no decent music, and no video games. Elsa smiled at his silence and went back to work as he slumped lower into his chair. He watched as she would read each letter, make a face and then rip it up without a second thought.

"Those are from suitors, aren't they?" Elsa nodded. "Well, not all of them, but yes." Her desk was finally cleared and she rested her chin on her hands. Matt had thought they'd been here for at least a couple hours. His stomach rumbled and he cursed himself for skipping breakfast. Elsa noticed this and called for a servant to bring them lunch. Two plates of sandwiches arrived along with two glasses of water. Elsa thanked the servants and began eating. Matt was finished in minutes and a burped with satisfaction, earning a glare from Elsa.

"Excuse me." He rolled his eyes. "You should probably get going. Those soldiers aren't going to train themselves." She said in an annoyed tone. Matt sighed and went to fetch his armor.

* * *

"Sir Matthew, so nice of you to join us." Thomas tossed him a bow. "You know how to use this, correct?" He glanced down at the foreign object and slowly nodded. "Of course! Who doesn't?" He didn't. This was nothing like a Wii remote and nun chuck. The only time he used a bow was for P.E. class, and he didn't even come close to hitting anything.

"Listen up, Sir Matthew here will be instructing you on how to correctly use a bow. Good luck." Matt gulped and grabbed an arrow from the quiver. He adjusted the nock and tried to pull back the bowstring. It wouldn't move but two inches. He could hear snickering behind him and he felt his face grow hot. He attempted to draw back again, but let go too soon and watched as the arrow fell in front of him. He threw the bow down in frustration.

"You look like you could use a hand." Oliver bent down and picked up the bow. He flicked the bowstring and grabbed the arrow on the ground. He turned to face the soldiers.

"Rule number one. Never aim at something you don't intend to shoot." One of the men slowly raised his hand. "Yes?" The man hesitated before speaking. "Does that include people?" Laughs bursts from the crowd and Matt shook his head. "Yes, that includes people. Unless you're in battle, but we'll get to that later."

Oliver stood a couple yards away from a target and drew back his bow. Moments passed before he was satisfied with his aim and he let go. The arrow soared straight threw the bull's-eye. Matt gaped at the sight, along with everyone else. He went to retrieve the arrow and handed it to Matt. They watched as the soldiers lined up at the targets.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Oliver laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "My father insisted that I learned how to shoot. He had broken his arm and was pretty much useless when it came to defending us, so he taught me. We lived in the forest and got attacked a lot, mostly by wolves but sometimes bandits would show up. I was never great with a sword but could handle my own. My mother was against me using weapons at such a young age, but it pretty much saved our lives." Matt couldn't image his family depending on him. He couldn't even make popcorn without it burning. "That's why I joined the Royal Guard, might as well use these skills for the greater good." He puffed out his chest a little and Matt shoved his shoulder. The pair burst out in laughter.

* * *

"I think she should get married." Matt and Anna had been sitting in the gardens conversing about Elsa's love life, or lack of. Anna had informed him about the suitors and how she always has an excuse. The people were getting worried about not getting an heir to the throne, but Elsa could care less.

"I managed to snag a letter from the Northern Isles, Prince Lukas is his name. I may or may not have told him Elsa was practically dying to meet him and that he should come as soon as possible." Matt fell on his back he was laughing so hard. "She's gonna be so pissed! I can't wait to see her face!" Anna was giggling now but stopped abruptly.

"You think she'll be mad at me?" Matt was sitting upright again. "Oh yes, she will be very mad, which will be very funny. She'll probably get over it." He shrugged and studied the sky. The stars were beginning to show.

"Hey Anna."

"Yeah?"

"When is Prince Lukas coming?" Anna was silent. "He's already here, isn't he?" She nodded and avoided his gaze. "And when were you going to mention this to Elsa?" She looked like she was close to tears. "I just thought they would bump into each other and immediately take a liking to each other." She was now sobbing in his shoulder. He awkwardly put his arm around her shoulder. "Maybe we should tell her?" He suggested. Anna shook her head violently. Matt sighed.

"What if I tell her I did it? That way you'll you won't get yelled at." She looked up and wiped her eyes. "You would do that?" He nodded. He always took the fall for something his idiot friends did even when he wasn't involved. "Yeah. I do it all the time. A couple buddies and I went to uh, vandalize our crazy teacher's house. He was notorious for shooting at kids with paintballs,"

"Paintballs?" Anna asked.

"I'll explain later. Anyway, he lived pretty far down the road and being the idiot kids that we were, we walked right in front of his house. Before we could do anything he started shooting at us from his roof, so we ran as fast as our legs would allow. When we went to school he was questioning us and I took the blame. It was an awesome experience." Anna stared in awe.

"You're so brave!" Matt blushed and shook his head. "It's what friends do. We should head inside it's getting dark. I'll tell Elsa first thing in the morning." She looped her arm through his as they walked back to the castle.

* * *

"WHAT?" Matt winced at her tone. He had causally mentioned that Prince Lukas was standing outside the door when Elsa started protesting. She was pacing the floor and mumbling about how stupid Matt was. "Hey, you've never even met the guy." He tried, but it only made her angrier. "Exactly! I can't marry a man I just met!" She rubbed her temples and sat down. "Whoa, keep it down he's right outside the door, remember?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Listen, you're not going to marry him, well probably not." He wiggled his eyebrows. She scoffed at him. "I'll even come with you, it won't be that bad." She pondered for a bit before getting up. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She muttered. Matt plastered on a smile and opened the door revealing Lukas. He had piercing blue eyes and jet-black hair that was slicked back. He looked like he never smiled, and when he saw Matt he sneered.

"Prince Lukas, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Lukas kissed her hand and smirked. "The same to you, Queen Elsa." Matt wanted to gag.

"Why don't we take a walk in the gardens?" Elsa suggested. Lukas offered his arm. Elsa hesitated before taking it and looked back to Matt. He smiled and trailed behind the pair. They had reached the gardens and Lukas hadn't shut his mouth the whole time.

"Dearest Elsa, marry me." Elsa stopped walking, causing Matt to run into her. "My bad." Lukas scoffed at him before continuing. "Besides, what's a queen without a king?" Elsa opened her mouth to answer but Matt beat her to it.

"Historically better, actually." The prince glared at him and Matt raised his hands in defense. "Hey, just answering your question dude. Besides, you're technically not a king yet." Elsa giggled behind her hand. Lukas was not amused.

"Ignore him, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Elsa said. They continued their stroll as Matt stayed behind. He didn't like Lukas and Lukas didn't like him either. At least they were on the same page. Elsa had suggested that they all eat dinner together. Lukas agreed, but Matt didn't. He pulled Elsa aside.

"This guy is an ass." She gasped at his language. "He isn't as bad as I thought he would be. This is what you wanted, isn't it?" She studied his face, which grew red at the attention and he looked away from her. "I don't like seeing people get mistreated, which is what's going to happen if you keep seeing him." He pushed his bangs back and stole a glance at Elsa who was still staring at him. She gently rested her hand on his arm.

"I can take care of myself, okay? I'll be fine. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid at dinner, okay?" He smiled softly and nodded. They joined Lukas at the table and began eating. Matt made sure to take his time, which was harder than he thought. He ate in silence, mostly just listening to Lukas brag about himself.

"And that's how I got this scar." He pointed to a gash on his cheek and smiled proudly. Elsa just nodded and Matt smirked.

"What's so funny peasant?" A laugh escaped Matt's lips, which made Lukas even angrier. He felt Elsa kick his shin but ignored her.

"You sir, are full of crap." Lukas narrowed his eyes and Elsa tried to calm him down. "And I'm not a peasant, I was born into middle class." He said with confidence. Lukas got up, scrapping his chair and reached over the table. He roughly grabbed Matt by the collar.

"You've got a lot of nerve for a man of your size. I respect that." Matt smiled and removed Lukas' hands from his collar. "I could really care less. Elsa, if you'll excuse me." He stood up and sent Lukas a smirk before leaving. On his way to his room he bumped into Anna.

"Matt! Just the person I needed to see. How's Elsa doing? Did they kiss? Did he give her a ring?" Matt put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from bouncing up and down.

"Anna, I'll be honest. He's a jerk. Elsa's being too nice to him if you ask me, and I think he should leave." Anna nodded and rubbed her chin. "Maybe he's just nervous." Matt laughed bitterly and shook his head.

"I don't think so. He pretty much assaulted me at dinner, which was pretty rude if you ask me." Anna gasped at his words. "What if he hurts Elsa? I have to get down there!" Matt grabbed her arm before she could take off.

"Hold on, I think we should do some investigating before we go accusing him." Anna opened her mouth to protest. "You just said he assaulted you!"

"Yeah well, I kind of gave him a reason to. He's got a short fuse, that's for sure. What are you doing tomorrow?" Anna started listing off things. "I have to sleep in, eat brunch, some other things…"

"Great, so nothing important. Meet me in the kitchen at dawn." Her mouth fell open. "I know, I know, I don't like getting up early either. But this is for the greater good."

"Okay, fine. But there better be breakfast included or this isn't going to work out." She jabbed his chest before turning to leave. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! P.S. The story with the crazy teacher actually happened, it was pretty awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

For the past couple of weeks Anna and Matt had observed Prince Lukas. They hadn't found any concrete evidence that he was a bad person, yet. They had been following the prince all morning, trying their best not to get caught. They were now watching him eat breakfast with Elsa.

"Look at him! He even chews like an evil person!" Anna hissed. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Everyone chews the same way, now keep it down. The last thing we need is to get caught." Anna huffed and crossed her arms.

It seemed like hours until they were done eating and Anna and Matt followed the pair outside. Matt was used to sneaking around, but Anna was not. She tried to get as close as possible, trying to hear what they were talking about. Matt quickly pulled her out of sight and gave her a stern look.

"What?"

"You've never done this before, have you?" She huffed and kicked the ground with the tip of her boot. "That's what I thought."

He ushered her behind some bushes and they peeked over the top. Lukas and Elsa were sitting close together on a bench, a little too close. Matt sneered as the prince grabbed Elsa's hand.

"What are they saying?" Matt put a finger to his lips and strained his ears, trying to pick up something.

"And there should be enough room for my all of my sisters. Did I mention I have six sisters?" Elsa sighed and rested her chin on her hand. Matt tried to rack his brain for any answer. Why would his sisters be coming here? Unless…

"Are they, engaged?" He muttered. Anna's eyes widened and she opened her mouth and Matt quickly covered it. He quickly looked to see if they had heard anything.

"Shhh! Did she tell you about this?" Anna shook her head. Matt brushed his bangs back and started thinking. Elsa only knew Lukas for a couple weeks, not enough time to put a ring on it. Elsa never said anything about it to him or Anna, which was out of the ordinary. Anna who was shaking his shoulder interrupted his train of thought.

"What?" She pointed up. Matt followed her gaze and yelped in surprise.

Elsa was looking down on them. She arched an eyebrow at him. Matt plastered on a smile and stood up, dusting of his pants and faced the queen.

"Oh hey Elsa. Fancy seeing you here, in the garden, with Lukas," He glanced at Anna who was still on the ground. He offered a hand and helped her up. "Anna and I were just, inspecting these bushes." Elsa's facial expression hadn't changed and her hands were now on her hips. Matt tried to catch a glimpse at her left hand. Elsa noticed and hastily put her hands behind her back.

"I think it's best if both of you leave." Matt blinked. Something weird was going on, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Okay fine. C'mon Anna, we should get going." Anna smiled awkwardly at her sister before running after Matt.

* * *

"Engaged huh? That's unbelievable." Matt had confided in Oliver about the whole situation and Anna tagged along. They were gathered in the dining hall and snacking on chocolates.

"We don't know for sure yet, but I think they are." Anna mused as she stuffed her face. Matt nodded in agreement.

"Lukas is a class-A jerk if you ask me." Oliver chuckled and popped a piece in his mouth.

"All the royals are, they think they're better than everyone else." He said nonchalantly. Anna stopped chewing and pointed at Oliver.

"Hey! I am not a jerk! And neither is Elsa, she's just, complicated when it comes to other people." Oliver held his hands up and apologized. "I didn't mean you guys, just other people." Anna sat back down and chugged her drink.

"It's just so unlike her to even allow a practical stranger to court her, let along marry!" They nodded in agreement. "I was certain she took a liking to you Matt, but I must've read her wrong." Oliver nudged Matt's shoulder and wiggled his eyebrow. His face grew hot and he reached for more chocolate.

"Maybe you should just ask her." Oliver suggested. Anna shook her head.

"She wouldn't tell me." They all looked at Matt who was tossing chocolate in the air and attempting to catch it in his mouth.

"What." He swallowed the contents in his mouth and wiped it on his sleeve.

"You should ask her. It's okay if she hurts you." Oliver burst out laughing at her words and Matt smiled a bit.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Matt gulped. A lot of things could happen to him, many involving ice. He shuddered at the image.

"Oh I don't know, maybe being frozen to death?" Anna gave him a stern look.

"She would never do that. I promise nothing too terrible will happen." Matt rubbed his chin, pondering the idea. Anna and Oliver looked at him with pleading eyes. Matt threw his arms up in defeat.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it." His two friends cheered and spent the rest of the day finishing off the chocolate.

* * *

"You can't be serious." Matt had insisted that Elsa should go outside with him. Anna had promised to help him win her sister over. They were in her study, which was considerably cleaner than the last time he was there. She had refused his offer but he wasn't giving up.

"Give me one good reason why not." Moments passed and she was still silent.

"Actually, Lukas and I," Matt let out a huff of frustration. "You've been spending so much time with him, it's almost as if you guys are married." He said. Elsa stiffened and he could feel the temperature of the room lower. He raised his eyebrows at her. She hid her hands behind her back and avoided his gaze.

"You don't know anything." She whispered. He leaned against the wall. She was being difficult. He wasn't use to difficult.

"Then please explain it to me Elsa. Help me understand." He pleaded. She shook her head, refusing to look at him. He rolled his eyes in frustration. Patience wasn't his strong suit.

"Listen, it's okay. You can tell me anything. Well, most things. You can tell me appropriate things." A grin formed on Elsa's face and the room warmed up a bit.

"He proposed, and I, I said yes." He blinked. On the inside he was panicking. There was no was she was marrying that douche. On the outside he was smiling, hoping she wouldn't see through him.

"That's great," He said through gritted teeth. "Wonderful. I'm so happy for you. You have no idea how happy I am. If you'll excuse me, I uh, have something semi-important to attend." He waved and rushed out of the room.

* * *

"She said yes." After his meeting with Elsa, Matt went to find Anna. After explaining that they were right about the proposal, she started to panic.

"She can't be serious! They hardly know each other! She must be under some kind of spell." She was pacing the floor. Matt had to agree with her, this was very unlike Elsa.

"Okay, probably not under a spell, but I like your imagination." Anna stopped pacing and sighed dramatically. He watched as she rubbed her chin in thought. Her face lit up and she smiled sweetly at him. He grimaced at the sight.

"Why are you looking at me like that? On second thought, don't tell me. I have a feeling I don't want to know."

"Trust me, you do," she grabbed his wrists in excitement. "You need to make her fall for you!" She was jumping now and Matt tried to calm her down.

"Listen, Elsa is a great person and all, but I'm not even sure if this," he gestured to himself. "Is real or not. It just wouldn't feel right." Her face fell at his words.

"Aw, c'mon. The relationship wouldn't work anyway. She's a royal, I'm a, not royal. It wouldn't be good." He crossed his arms and studied her reaction. A smile was forming on her mouth and she had a crazy look in her eyes.

"I'm not asking you to marry her, yet." She muttered that last part but Matt still heard it. "Just make her realize that Prince Lukas isn't the one for her." That sounded easy enough, but things are always said better than done. "What's in it for me?" Anna seemed offended that he requested anything besides her sister.

"Um, hello? You get to court the most beautiful woman in all of Arendelle! Except for me, of course." Dream or not, his feelings for the queen would surface sooner or later. Might as well act on them.

"Okay, I'll do it." Anna nodded in satisfaction. "I expect a weekly report on how everything is going. Her favorite food is chocolate and she loves spending time outside in the gardens. Please don't mess this up."

* * *

Matt had gotten up earlier than usual. He had taken a bath, making sure there was not a speck of dirt on his body. He finally shaved and admired himself in the mirror. He wore a green tunic, brown pants and black boots. His hair was trimmed, stopping just above his ears. He pushed back his bangs and tried to prepare himself for the day. He had taken the week off from training in order to woo Elsa. He would be lying if he said he was looking forward to it. He was usually socially impaired when it came to girls, especially if they were dating.

He met Elsa in her study. Her head was on her desk and her breathing was slow. Matt smiled mischievously. He grabbed a book off her desk and slammed it down. She jolted awake at the sound. Matt leaned onto the desk, making them inches away from each other. Her face grew hot with anger.

"What do you think you're doing? I nearly had a heart attack!" She put a hand over her chest as she tried to even her breathing.

"I have decided that we should spend more quality time together." He looked down at his boots, afraid of setting her off again. He glanced up to see her face softened.

"That's very thoughtful of you, but I have too much stuff to get done and," Matt grabbed her arm and led her outside, much to her protest.

"Unhand me this instance, Matthew!" She demanded. He was jogging now, pulling her behind him.

"This won't be fun if you don't loosen up." Anna had promised to set up a picnic in the gardens, along with a basket full of chocolate. He hoped she had gone through with the plan. He sighed in relief at the sight of a blanket and a rather large basket. It was a great day to be outside; the sun was shining and there was a continuous cool breeze.

"Matthew, what is this?" She gestured to the blanket. Matt sat down and opened the basket. His eyes lit up at the contents. He offered a piece to Elsa, who had taken a seat beside him.

"I just thought you should be outside instead of spending all day doing paperwork and what not." He popped a piece in his mouth and stared at the sky. He could feel Elsa's gaze and his face grew crimson.

"You didn't do this alone, did you?" He shook his head. "Anna may have had something to do with it." Elsa laughed and reached for more chocolate.

They ate in silence, occasionally stealing glances at each other. The chocolate was gone and they were both lying down.

"How's your side?" Matt instinctively touched his stitched side, it no longer required bandages and wasn't sore.

"It's a lot better. I even," Matt was interrupted by Prince Lukas.

"Elsa my dear! What on earth are you doing with _that?_" Elsa quickly got to her feet and Matt sat upright, his face red with anger.

"Don't have a crap attack. We're just eating chocolate." He held up the now empty basket for the prince to see. Lukas kicked the basket out of his hands and took Elsa by the arm.

"Come my dear, you shouldn't be around people like him. He's a terrible influence." He turned to give Matt a dirty look. Matt was smiling back him. Two can play this game.

"I'll see you later Elsa." He shouted as they walked back to he castle. She didn't acknowledge him. He fell back on the ground and rethought his life choices. He still needed a way to get home, but he wasn't going to leave Elsa with Lukas.

* * *

Summer was slowly turning into fall. Kristoff and Sven had returned from ice harvesting all summer and Anna wouldn't stop smiling. Kristoff and Matt had hit it off and instantly became good friends. Elsa was rarely seen, spending most of her time either in her study or with Lukas. Matt and Anna had got Kristoff caught up with the events that occurred while he was gone.

"They're engaged?" The trio was in the stables feeding Sven carrots after going to town.

"Yep. Have been for a while now." Matt said, crunching on a carrot he snagged from Kristoff's bag.

"That just seems so unlike her. Didn't she tell you not to marry a man you just met?" He asked Anna, who nodded and grabbed another carrot for Sven.

"It's all my fault. I was the one who invited him here." Anna's shoulder fell and she started to sniffle. Kristoff put his arm over her shoulder and tried to comfort her. "It's not your fault Anna. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"We'll fix this Anna, don't worry." His stomach growled rather loudly. "On that note, I think it's time to eat."

* * *

Matt was surprised to see Elsa already at the table. She hadn't eaten with them for a long time. Seated next to her was Lukas, who was glaring at him. Matt rolled his eyes and sat by Anna and Kristoff. The tension was noticeable as they ate. Matt could feel Lukas's eyes on him as he ate. He dropped his fork on the table and stood up.

"Lukas, I don't like you and we all know you don't like me. Let's face it, no one here really likes you." Elsa gasped at his words and Lukas stood as well, a vain bulging out of his neck.

"How dare you!" He reached for his sword. Kristoff got up to intervene but Matt waved him off.

"We should settle this right now with a rap battle to the death!" He stated. Lukas hesitated at his words. Matt quickly reached for his sword but grabbed air. He cursed under his breath and backed away from Lukas. Hopefully his karate classes will pull off. But he did take those in third grade… Time to improvise.

"Or we could do this…" This time Lukas didn't wait to slice at Matt. He rolled under the table and tried to think of a way to get out of this without being killed.

"Lukas stop!" Elsa urged, but he ignored her. "Come out, coward! Face me like a man!" Matt was panicking now. The sound of silverware dropping caught his attention. A butter knife was lying just outside of the safety of the table. He could see Lukas's boots to his right, inches away from the knife. Letting out a nervous breath, Matt grabbed for the knife. He instantly regretted the decision.

There was a shriek and Matt watched as the sword went straight through his hand. He could hear the bone crush and felt like he could faint. His fingers uncurled, letting go of the knife. He howled in pain. Lukas bent down to look at him, a twisted smile forming on his face.

"Got you." He whispered before slowly twisting the hilt and removing the blade. Matt shouted in agony. He pulled held his hand in front of his face. His flesh was torn; he watched as blood dripped to floor. He tried to fight the urge to puke at the sight. This was probably the worst day of his life. He staggered out from under the table to see Kristoff on top of Lukas as the sisters watched in horror. Guards burst into the room and overtook the prince. Gerda rushed Matt and the sisters out of the room.

"How's your hand?" Anna asked. Matt was cradling it with his other arm; blood was still dripping. "It's been better." None of them laughed. "Wow, tough crowd."

"This is no time for joking Matthew, you could've been killed!" Elsa exclaimed. They gathered in the library and Gerda got a better look at his hand. She murmured something and searched the shelves frantically.

"What is it? You can fix it, right?" Elsa asked. Gerda sighed in relief and grabbed an old book. It was covered in dust and when she opened it the pages almost fell out.

"I can only do so much, but I know who can help." Anna gasped in realization.

"The trolls! Why didn't I think of that?" Elsa looked at her in confusion. Anna helped Matt up and gestured for him to follow. "I know where they are. C'mon Elsa!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

The trio had been walking through the woods for what seemed like hours. Matt's hand throbbed with pain, but it was bearable. The loss of blood had him feeling light headed.

"Are we there yet?" He asked. Anna was leading them and claimed they were not lost, but he could have sworn they had been walking in circles. They had past the same tree at least three times. He looked up when he heard Anna gasp.

"Yes! I found it!" She ran ahead of them to a clearing with a rather large abundance of rocks scattered throughout the area. "Pabbie?" She called. Matt and Elsa followed behind her.

"Does this look creepy to you or is it just me?" He muttered to her. She nodded in agreement and gasped.

The rocks shook back and forth as Matt watched in awe. Revealing themselves as trolls, they all shouted in glee at the sight of Anna.

"Anna's here!" One of them said. Anna laughed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's great to see all of you again, but I was wondering if Pabbie was here? My friend is injured," She pointed to Matt who waved with his bad hand. Elsa rolled her eyes. The trolls gasped at the sight. An older troll had made his way to Matt and gently took his hand.

"Follow me, lad." Pabbie led him to a secluded area away from the rest of the trolls and took a closer look to the injury. Matt sat on a stump as the troll examined his hand.

"What are you doing here boy?" Matt blinked at his question. "Um, getting my hand fixed?" The troll sighed and covered Matt's hand in his. A blue light emerged from their hands and Matt winced. Pabbie removed his hands and Matt found the hole was gone; there was no sign that anything had happened at all. He poked it repeatedly.

"You shouldn't be here." The troll said. Matt smacked his forehead; why hadn't he thought of coming here earlier?

"You know? You can show me how to go back?" His eyes lit up at the thought of going back to reality and away from this hellhole. Pabbie opened his mouth to answer when Elsa interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Pabbie, but we need to get back to the castle. I fear what might happen if we are gone too long." Matt ignored her and knelt down to Pabbie.

"How do I get home?" The troll was silent as Elsa tried to pull Matt away. He jerked his arm free of her grasp and shouted in protest.

"Tell me!" He yelled as the troll gave him a sad look. "Please," he breathed. "I need to know." Tears were threatening to escape his eyes as he waited for him to speak. Elsa gently laid a hand on his arm in comfort.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, its something you have to figure out yourself. When you do figure it out, you may not want to return." Pabbie said gravely. Matt tensed up at his words. Elsa thanked the old troll and tugged Matt away.

"Anna, we're leaving." Anna pouted at her sister but obliged and said goodbye to the trolls. It was going to be a long walk back.

"You shall be kept here until Queen Elsa decides what to do with you. Try not to cause anymore trouble, okay?" Lukas spit at the guard and snarled. After the chaos he caused at dinner he was overtaken by a handful of guards and Kristoff and was taken to the dungeon to await his fate. He pounded his fist against the moist stonewall; he was _so_ close. She was in his grasp until that peasant intervened. He scowled at the thought of him. Laughter echoed throughout the room much to his annoyance.

"What's so damn funny?" He yelled. The laughter stopped abruptly and the room returned to silence.

"Never thought I'd see a royal down here." His eyes narrowed at the man's voice. Across from him was another cell were the voice was coming from. The owner of the voice came up to the bars where Lukas got a better look. He was covered in grime, his red hair disheveled and his clothes were practically rags and clung to his body due to sweat. He wore a smirk and stared intently at Lukas.

"I have a feeling I know why you're here." He admired what was left of his fingernails and waited for Lukas to respond. The prince just glared at him.

"No need to be rude. Listen, I hate him, you hate him so why don't we get rid of him?" The man raised his eyebrows and waited for an answer. Lukas pondered the idea. He could easily overtake the guards with this man by his side. After eliminating the threat he could carry out his original plan. Lukas stood up and peered through the bars blocking his view. The man stuck his hand out through the bars. Grinning, Lukas shook it.

"Now, here's what we need to do first…"

"What do you think he meant?" Elsa asked. Matt was silent. He rubbed his temples and tried to wrap his brain around the situation. He and Elsa were in the library scanning through books hoping to find a better answer. The only books he could find were about Norse mythology, which didn't help.

"If you need a map there are plenty around here." She pulled out folded paper and showed it to him. Matt sighed; tossing the book he was reading and reached for another one.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He started, burying his face in the book. Elsa pushed the book down, forcing him to look at her. "It's complicated. Promise you won't laugh and or run away because of how crazy I might seem?" She took his hand and nodded. Matt let out a breath and tried to figure out how to explain.

"Okay, don't freak out," she squeezed his hand in reassurance. "I'm not from this universe, or whatever this is." He waited for her to say something but she was silent. "Where I'm from, this place is just a movie, a story. None of it's real. Of course this could be a dream, which would sort of make sense, but this has been one hell of a dream. I should be awake by now." Elsa narrowed her eyes in thought. He cursed under his breath; she thought he was crazy. Hell, he thought he was crazy. Moments of silence passed as Elsa let his words sink in.

"Matthew," she sighed, letting of his hand and raising her own. "I don't think you're crazy. If I can do this," Snowflakes shot out from her fingertips and scattered throughout the room. "Anything is possible." He couldn't tell if she was lying, but if she was she was a great actress. He shrugged and held his head in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Matt blinked. He could have been figuring out how to leave as soon as he got here, so why didn't he?

"I, I don't know. I didn't want to freak you out I guess. Then I started to develop feelings for you," he muttered, turning his gaze to the ground. Her eyebrows shot up and a blush crept onto her face. "Wait, what?" Matt looked up and shrugged.

"Of course my common sense kicked in and I realized that none of this could be real…" He trailed off. This sounded a lot better in his head. Elsa had let go of his hand as he spoke, processing his words.

"I'll help you get home Matthew, no matter what it takes."

"Elsa." Matt nudged her shoulder but received no response. After hours of searching Elsa had dosed off, her head resting atop the book she was reading. "Elsa, you need to get up. It's getting late." Nothing.

"You're seriously gonna make me carry you?" He sighed when she didn't respond and prepped himself for the short journey to her room. Matt had barely any muscle. His thumbs were probably stronger than his arms at the moment. He carefully pulled her chair out and tried to think of a non-awkward way to pick her up. He decided to pick her up and carry her bridal style.

"Legs don't fail me now." He breathed, hoping not to wake her. "Shit." He forgot to open the door. He sat Elsa against the wall and quickly opened the door. Picking up Elsa he made his way to her room. She was surprising light, though his arms started to shake and he decided he would start working out later.

Elsa's room was at the opposite of the hall much to Matt's relief. He frowned at the closed door and tried to balance Elsa and reach for the doorknob.

"What do we have here?" Matt froze. He turned to see a grinning Oliver beaming back at him. He glanced at Elsa and back to Matt, his smile widening.

"This isn't what it looks like!" He whispered. Oliver raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Don't look at me like that. Could you get the door? My hands are full." Oliver snorted and did as he said. Matt thanked him and sat Elsa on the bed.

"What are you doing up so late anyway?" Matt asked.

"It was my turn to watch Lukas. We have a handful of guards down there right now. The bastard is lucky to be alive. How's your hand?" Matt held out his hand for him to see.

"Wow," he grabbed his wrist to get a better look. "It looks just like your other one." He stated.

"Good observation. C'mon, let's get out of here." He took one last look at Elsa before following Oliver.

"So how did you fix that anyway?" Oliver asked.

"You won't believe me." He admitted. "Try me."

"A troll healed it." Oliver stopped walking. "What?" Oliver gave him a skeptic look and chuckled.

"Trolls? I've heard some pretty wild stories in my time, but trolls? I think you should get some rest my friend. You've had a rough day." He patted Matt on the back and wandered down the hall.

Matt retired to his room; the words of the old troll still clouding his thoughts. Stripping off his torn clothes, he found a fresh pair of pants and jumped into bed. He kept thinking about Pabbie's words, why wouldn't the troll just tell him? Was he teaching him a lesson? He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.


	6. Chapter 6

Fall slowly turned to winter and Matt still hadn't found any clues to his departure from this realm. He and Elsa had met in the library every night, hoping to find something helpful. They were currently trying to translate an older book when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Without waiting for permission, Oliver barged in. There was dried blood smeared all over his face. He was holding a sword, a rip going down his tunic. Elsa looked up from the book and gasped at his appearance.

"Dude, what happened to you?"

"There was a riot during training, almost half of the recruits were involved. A majority if them were captured, but some managed to escape to the forest. They're in the throne room awaiting punishment. If you're not too busy…" Elsa gave Matt an apologetic smile. "He can come too." Oliver winked at Matt and gestured for them to follow.

"Was anyone hurt?" Elsa asked. Oliver shook his head.

"Just a few scrapes and bruises. We were lucky no one was killed." He said gravely. Shouts were emerging from the throne room and increased when Elsa entered the room.

"So the witch decides to show herself!" One of the men yelled, causing uproar among the small crowd. The guards struggled to keep the group at bay. Matt instinctively stepped in front of the queen incase one of the rioters manages to get passed the guards.

"Shut up, will you?" Oliver yelled, raising his sword toward the group. The incoherent shouting turned to a low murmur and Elsa cleared her throat. She stepped in front of Matt and glared at the traitors standing before her. Matt couldn't help but notice how regal she looked. Her face was straight, her chin rose higher than usual. She

"As Queen of Arendelle, I must protect this country of treason and therefore sentence all of you to death. I hope your actions were worth your life." Protests were echoed throughout the room as Oliver and the rest of the guards escorted the traitors out of the room. One man pleaded the guard to stop in front of Elsa. She ordered the guard to stop as the man whispered lowly.

"I'm sorry?" He didn't speak up, causing Elsa to lean forward, trying to understand what he was saying. A broad smile formed on the man's face at her actions and Matt knew what he was about to do.

"Elsa, I wouldn't-" He tried to pull her out of the way but was too slow. The man had already spit in her face. Elsa yelped at his gesture and order him away. Seeing his plan work, the man erupted in laughter. Matt pulled the guard aside.

"Make sure he dies first." He muttered. The guard nodded and dragged the man away, his maniacal laughter echoing down the hallway. He turned back to Elsa, who was wiping saliva from her cheek.

"That could've gone better." Elsa managed a weak smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just don't understand why this would happen, and right under my nose." Matt's mind went to Lukas. He was still rotting in the dungeon from what Matt knew, but that would mean someone on the outside was working with him. Matt pondered the thought of a spy in the castle when he heard Elsa giggle.

"What?" She hid her laughter behind her hand.

"You look funny when you think." He scowled; he probably looked constipated. He got teased a lot in math class for his infamous 'thinking look'.

"Elsa, have you done anything with Lukas yet?" She frowned at the name of the prince.

"He should still be in the dungeon. I haven't the time to deal with the scoundrel," her expression darkened. "You don't think he has anything to do with this, do you?" Matt kicked the ground with his boot and nodded.

"It wouldn't surprise me, and I don't think he's alone. From what Oliver said, they must have had better training than the rest of the recruits, so that narrows down our culprit." Elsa began pacing. General Thomas came to mind, but there was really no one else as experienced as him. Of course there was Oliver… Matt shook his head at the thought. He knew Oliver, and he would never betray Arendelle.

"Elsa!" Anna burst into the room and tackled her sister in a hug. "I heard what happened and it's just awful! Are you okay?" Elsa struggled against her sister's tight grip, her face almost turning purple.

"Anna, can't breath," she muttered. Anna quickly let go and uttered an apology. "I'm fine, but not for long I'm afraid." Anna gave her sister a puzzled look.

"We think someone is conspiring against Elsa, someone in the castle." Matt stated. Anna's confusion turned to anger as she took in the new information. The very thought of someone hurting Elsa made her red in the face.

"We should talk somewhere more private." Elsa suggested, leading the pair to her study.

* * *

"You failed me." He hung his head at his boss's words, thanking the gods that there were bars separating them. He knew what would happen if they weren't there.

"We've only lost sixteen men, sir. I can recruit more if necessary." He tried to sound calm, but it was as if Lukas could smell his fear.

"You have disappointed me greatly, and it won't happen again." He gulped as Lukas paced his cell, trying to keep his voice down. "We were not ready for that attack, we aren't strong enough yet. I'll give you a month." He stopped pacing and glared at the man. "One month to raise an army. Once we have overthrown Queen Elsa you can have whatever you please." His face lit up at the thought. No more going hungry or sleeping in the streets. Lukas interrupted him. "Don't get too excited, we still have many things to do until we are ready. Now leave me be, the guards will be back any minute." He turned to leave when Lukas grunted. "Don't fail me, boy." He nodded and ran out of the musty dungeon.

"He's going to be killed, isn't he?" Lukas peered into the cell across from him and nodded.

"Nathan my boy, they all will be. I fear they aren't ready for such combat, especially for a revolution. Only time will tell." Silence fell between them as Nathan mapped out all of the pros and cons of their plan.

"And if we fail?" Lukas grimaced.

"We'll die trying." He stated. Nathan nodded wearily and sat on his cot, dreading the thought of dying before they succeeded. Lukas had assured him everything would be fine, as long as the queen was killed first, but Nathan had a bone to pick with someone else.

* * *

"So we know for sure that Lukas is one of them." Matt stated. Elsa and Anna nodded in agreement. He was the only one that they knew of that had a grudge against Elsa.

"He must've persuaded someone to turn against you, and others followed." Anna said. "How many people are in the dungeon?" She asked.

"Sixteen are to be executed, so that leaves three, Lukas being one of them." Matt began pacing. He remembered having a scuffle with someone awhile back.

"What about that redheaded kid," he snapped his fingers, " What's his name."

"Nathan?" Elsa tried. Matt smacked his forehead. "He's still there, but I don't know about the third man."

"So that leads us to the guards and or staff." Matt mused. "Kai and Gerda are out of the list for obvious reasons." The sisters agreed. They have known the pair since they were infants. They discussed all of the possible candidates until they had narrowed down to three people.

"Okay, so we have Thomas, Walter, and Oliver." Matt struggled to say his friend's name; it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Elsa started writing down names while Anna went to see Kristoff.

"I don't think its Thomas." Elsa said, looking at the list of names. "He's been here since before I was even thought of, he's a good man." Matt hummed in agreement. He had respect for the general ever since he pretty much got his ass kicked by the old man. "Walter knows his way with a sword, so he could have trained the recruits, but he has a clean record. That leaves Oliver." She said softly, eyes lingering on Matt. He tensed at his friend's name. He couldn't deny, Oliver knew what he was doing. Matt was there when he saw Oliver teach everyone how to shoot, he made it look effortless.

"I know this must be hard for you." Elsa placed her hand on his, trying to comfort him. He shook his head, unable to fathom why Oliver would even think of betraying his country.

"He wouldn't do this, he's a good guy." He murmured. Elsa hesitantly let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his torso. His whole body stilled at the contact. A girl was hugging him, and _she _initiated it! This was totally different than hugging his mom. Her hair tickled his nose, causing him to sneeze. "Sorry, I'm allergic to good-looking people." She giggled into his shoulder at his comment. This was the first time a girl, other than his mom, to hug him and it felt great. But this wasn't real life. Sighing, he removed her arms from his waist.

"I don't want to make this," he gestured to her and him, "awkward. Don't take that the wrong way. I just think since I'll have to leave and most likely won't see you ever again like this." He waited for her to respond. Her eyes softened and smile played at her lips.

"I apologize, that was out of order. I should've known better." She turned back to her desk and trained her eyes on the list. He could've sworn he saw a tear fall from her face and he decided to leave, not wanting to make this more awkward than it already was.

"I'm, gonna go check on Anna. If I find out anything I'll let you know." He backed into the door and hastily turned the knob.

"That went well." He muttered, hoping his face would return to its original color sooner than later. Once in his room, he thought of Lukas. He was quite the character. Didn't know when to keep his mouth shut and was full of himself. Matt found it odd that Lukas came here by himself, no servant or personal guard to keep him company. Matt gazed out the window, his eyes scanning the fjord.

His ship was gone.

Matt's mind was racing. Ever since the stabbing incident, he thought Elsa had sent word to his country asking to retrieve him. Matt scratched his head, why would his ship leave him? None of this made since. There was the possibility that the letter was never sent out. He decided to go interrogate Lukas, eager to finish this puzzle. Matt raced out of his room and practically jumped down the flight of stairs before arriving to the entrance of the dungeon.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. The smell of mold and staleness hit him like a brick as he covered his nose with his arm. He had to squint; the only light came from the moon seeping through the windows. An equal number of cells were on both sides of the room; some of the cells doors were open. Matt ventured further until he heard muttering to his right. There was about four feet between the cell to his left and right, enough room for an inmate to grab him.

"Well well well, so glad that you could join us, Sir Matthew." Lukas snarled, gripping the bars of his cell as he eyed Matt. The muttering became louder from behind him, and he turned to see the redhead who had attacked.

"Lukas, how long did you plan to attack Arendelle?" Lukas narrowed his eyes at the boy and chuckled.

"Why Sir Matthew, I have no idea what you're talking about." Matt rolled his eyes. "But if you must know, this was never my intention." Lukas placed his hand over his heart and continued. "Marrying Elsa was the best option, no blood would be shed and we would live peacefully, with me as the rightful king." His grasp tightened around the bar, his face turning purple with anger. "That was, until _you _came along and spoiled everything." Matt heard the man behind him laugh and wished he had brought his sword. "That was just a bump in the road, of course. Everything is running smoothly." Lukas returned to his cot, not taking his eyes off of Matt.

"What about today? You had sixteen of your own men killed for nothing." Lukas waved him off.

"A small price to pay for the victory ahead of us." Matt shook his head; this man was a monster. He backed into the cell behind him and felt two arms around his neck, choking the life out of him. Manically laughter rang in his ears as he gasped for air.

"That's enough, Nathan. You'll get your chance soon enough." Nathan reluctantly released Matt, causing him to fall to his knees. After he steadied his breathing, he staggered out of the dungeon.

The castle was eerily quiet at night. Matt rubbed his neck and cursed himself for going in the first place. He had learned next to nothing and almost choked to death in the process. Returning to his room, he got into bed and was out like a light. Mission failed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
